


Caught In The Cold

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Being caught in the cold is not always the best situation.  But when you are with your soulmate then it's totally worth the effort.





	Caught In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt Number 2: Prompt #200 - (First Line) They hadn't expected it to be this cold.

They hadn't expected it to be this cold.

When they first started out this evening the weather reports; and the app just said that it would get a little colder this evening. But they kept reassuring that it would be only be just about five degree drop.

"Some five degree drop." Veronica hissed as she hopped on her feet beside Betty whom was leaning over the engine.

"Go back in the car." Betty spoke as she shined the flashlight around the engine. Trying desperately to see what the problem was. Praying that it would be a quick fix. One that she could manage so they could get back on the road. So they could get home.

"I'm not leaving you B." Veronica's tired cold voice spoke.

Betty privately smiled. She was happy that Veronica said that. She felt Veronica's wrap her arms around her as she pressed her front into her back.

"Do you want me to hold the flashlight?" Veronica's warm breath hit her cold ear.

"Not yet." Betty frowned as she shined the flashlight over to the next thing she wanted to look at. "Once I find out the problem then you'll get to hold the light." She felt warmth as Veronica squeezed her stomach over her coat.

Veronica tried to see the inside of the car as Betty shined the flash light. But whom was she kidding? She wouldn't know what to look for even if it were the middle of the day. "I'm sorry that my car broke down B." She whispered resting her chin on Betty's bent shoulder.

"Not your fault." Betty sighed. "I should have checked it over before we left. You told me two weeks ago that you were having issues." She yelled at herself for not taking care of Veronica's car the moment the other girl told her that she was having issues.

Veronica opened her mouth to respond.

"Damn it." Betty sighed deeply.

"What?" Veronica asked with some dread.

"I can't fix this." Betty sighed as she gently pushed her back backwards; letting Veronica know that she needed to stand straight once more. She felt Veronica body leave hers. She turned around to face her shorter best friend. "I'm sorry V. But even if it were day light when this happened; I wouldn't have been able to fix it." She slammed her palm onto the side of the car. "I should have looked it over the moment you told me that you had an issue." She bit her lip hard. "If I had then I could have easily saved you a few hundred dollars in repairs."

Veronica moved forward one more; capturing Betty's face in her gloved hands. "Don't beat yourself up over this B." She looked deeply into the blue green downcast eyes. She leaned forward and captured the other's lips with her own.

Betty accepted the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Veronica's body; and pulled her tightly against hers. "I love you." She breathed as her girlfriend pulled away.

"I love you." Veronica kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose. "Now let's get out of this cold shall we?"

Betty frowned deepened. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop it." Veronica firmly stated. "Just stop it." She rested her forehead against her love's. "This is  _not_  your fault Betty Cooper. Things like this happens in life. So deal with it. We are safe. The car is safe." She stared into the blue green eyes that she loved getting lost in.

Betty sighed and gently nodded. "At least we managed to get to the side of the road. There are houses close by."

"That's my girl." Veronica whispered leaning in to brush her lips against her girl's once more. She pulled away. "Now you do recognize any of them?"

Betty smiled. "Matter of fact we are in luck." She rested her hand on the small of her girlfriend's back. "My grandparents best friend's granddaughter lives in the house three doors to the right. She'll let us crash with her until morning."

"Okay let's get out of this cold." Veronica said in a chipper voice.

"You really don't like cold do you V?" Betty asked as they made their way down the street.

Veronica stopped and pulled Betty against her. "With you baby I will stay out in the cold forever."

"Stop being so dramatic V." Betty laughed. "Let's get warm."

Veronica's smile grew. "Warm is also good."


End file.
